A leak detection and repair (LDAR) system and method for components and display of the inspection data on a video representation device may be utilized to aid in capturing accurate inspection data. For example, a hand-held device which has a video representation device may obtain detection data readings from an LDAR inspection device and display such data in a form which readily enables an operator to follow required LDAR inspection protocols. As one example, the video representation device may include a display which continually charts along a line graph the PPM reading from the LDAR inspection device over time and indicating to the operator exactly when inspection requirements are met through a visual representation on the graph as the data is being read and displayed.